ryackfandomcom-20200214-history
Bosk1
bosk1 doubles as the owner, administrator and glorious leader of DTF, and as the Viridian City Gym Leader. Background bosk1 was born on a quiet, Muslim farm in Uganda. A happy child, the young bosk1 spent his days helping his father push a lawnmower over the deceased bodies of all the Christians he had slain in the second Crusade. However, at the age of 11 and a half, he was captured by who would become his new father: Joseph Kony. Unlike his biological father, Kony was a devout Christian who believed that Jesus died and rose again for his sins and told him to abduct kids and make them fight in a war against other black people. In time, the young bosk1 proved to be Kony's most valuable asset, slaying thousands of Muslims for him. It was eventually brought to Kony's attention by his first hand mate, Captain James LaBrie, that there was trouble 'a brewin' in the far off land known as Merka. Knowing he couldn't leave his army of human oompa loompa's behind, Kony sent bosk1, now a formidable fighter in his own right in his stead. Life in America After failing miserable at getting the girls (only the black ones were attracted to him) he settled on a mail away Asian bride from Japan. Even though he couldn't stomach boning a bought human, he decided to bite the pillow and go in dry, resulting in (9 months later) nothing. Feeling a little down about being sterile, he imported to children from another country somewhere (they came with bonus tracks). Now that his grand illusion was in place, he went to work on his ultimate project, and sole reason for being there: to create an internet forum for a shitty metal band in hopes of converting all the satanic metal heads into conservative Christians. Instead of creating his own site, he decided to pay off some guy to stir a ton of shit and create his own website (what later became 5/8). Having no leader, bosk1 took over the leadership of the struggling and distraught DTF.org. Over time, the site began to grow, and with growth came the obvious rebellious metalhead-turned-indies that led bosk1 extreme bannings. Most of these events were induced by a combination of the rebellious posters being huge douches and bosk1's insufferable addiction to smoking Jesus joints (rolled on a King James Bible of course). After the mass bannings, those posters eventually led smaller revolts, resulting in the overthrow of the Facebook group, and the creation of this Wiki. However, despite the small setbacks, bosk1's Christian internet haven went back to normal, and the fogeys could hit on women a third of their age in peace once again. Trivia *In his (little) free time, bosk1 is the lead singer of one of the worst offenders of music there is: Y&T. In a drunken rage one night, he stormed the band's stage, killed the lead singer and took upon the title for himself, as documented in this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9mY9J2Z57Y *bosk1 manages to not only keep his forum in tip top shape, but also his house. He has a huge collection of DT, Y&T and Neal Morse records and DVDs, and they are all in perfect alphabetical order. Way to go bosk1!